Talk:Seddie/@comment-24774793-20150430070619
BREAKING NEWS!!. NEW pictures of Jennette from Between and a writeup on it from Yahoo with interview with both her and the creator'. mccgowan says the show is looking to do more than 6 eps. Jennette talks about what made her do this.' Jennette: “I think some of the fans will be surprised, but I think that they’re surprisingly ready, especially the fans who are a little more in tune and up-to-date on what I’m doing, the ones who follow me on social media,” McCurdy tells Yahoo TV. “They seem to be hungry for me to get myself into a different kind of role for quite some time now. I remember even way back when I announced the news about [the iCarly ''spinoff] ''Sam & Cat, they were like ‘When are you gonna play another character?’ For eight years, I was Sam.” “The thing that attracted me the most to Wiley in my initial reading of the script was that she was so sensitive, because I think she could have a lot of qualities that don’t really seem redeeming just on the surface,” McCurdy says of her character. “She’s cynical, she instigates fights with her sister, she kind of butts heads with people, she doesn’t really get along with many people, and all of that’s very negative. But then you realize that’s it’s coming from a place of Wiley being extremely sensitive and also feeling extremely lost, and that is what kind of redeems her, I think, to everyone.” “My favorite dramatic show of all time is 'Lost,' so this show reminded me of kind of a younger 'Lost,' where there’s an ensemble cast, there’s definitely a survivalist drama element but also elements of romance and action, and the fact that it sort of doesn’t pit itself down to one genre,” McCurdy says. “It’s like 'Lost' with teenagers in it.” “The fact that each week you find out a little bit more of the story and just get a little bit more of the puzzle, it will definitely keep people involved and emotionally invested,” McCurdy says of the show’s initial non-bingeable format. (New episodes of "Between" come out each week, instead of all at once.) “A lot of people ask if it was an intentional move, and it wasn’t so intentional,” McCurdy says of taking on a darker role on "Between." “I definitely love comedy, and I see myself long-term going back to comedy, for sure, but I really felt like this character was real to me. I felt like I could do Wiley justice. And I think that’s an important thing when deciding whether or not you’re right for a part, is being real with yourself and thinking ‘Do I bring something special to this character?’ And I think that I do.” McGowan: Between ''executive producer Michael McGowan says he hopes McCurdy’s fans (and there are many; the actress has over 6 million Twitter followers) will feel that the more mature role is “a natural evolution in her career.” “The suspense that we’ve instilled in Episode 1 keeps going through the whole six episodes,” executive producer Michael McGowan teases of the six-episode drama. “We do answer a lot of the questions and mysteries that we set up in the first one, that’s for sure.” “One of the mandates we set out was that' there’s room to go beyond six episodes', '''and we hope that we will, and we’re working towards creating those stories for subsequent episodes,” McGowan promises'. “But we didn’t want to leave it so nebulous that you wouldn’t be rewarded for watching six episodes. I think sort of, in short, it feels like a natural end to the first season, and it’s fun to see things in Episode 1 that you pay off in Episode 6." Great pics from the show as well https://www.yahoo.com/tv/first-look-see-jennette-mccurdy-c1430345892616.html Between also launched it's official website http://betweenseries.com/ Website looks good.